roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
HK416
}} The HK416 is a German Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 64, or it can be purchased with credits. History The HK416 is an assault rifle developed by German firearms manufacturer Heckler & Koch based on the AR-15 series of rifles, specifically the Colt M4 carbine family. During the 1990s, the United States Army Delta Force, in collaboration with Heckler & Koch and American firearms expert Larry Vickers, began development of a new rifle to replace the M4 carbine, with the goal to fix the issues with the M16 and M4 designs. Heckler & Koch used their prior experience in developing the G36 rifle - and later during development, the XM8 project - and their successful modernization program of the British SA80 series of weapons in designing the HK416. The HK416 uses a proprietary short-stroke gas piston originally used in the G36 which was developed off the Armalite AR-18.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK416 This new piston system prevents combustion gases getting inside the weapon and remove any powder residue being in the receiver after long periods of shooting, greatly improving reliability by reducing instances of malfunctions and improving the lifespan of weapon parts.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK416Heckler-Koch HK-416 carbine / assault rifle - Modern Firearms https://modernfirearms.net/en/assault-rifles/germany-assault-rifles/hk-416-eng/ Other improvements include a cold forged barrel, an improved bolt and a free-floating hand guard with standard picatinny rails. In-game ''General Information'' The HK416 possesses above-average damage for its class. Although it has a four-shot kill (4SK) up close and a 5SK at the end of its damage drop-off, its damage values are high enough that one headshot will reduce the shots to kill (STK) requirements by one at any range. Range is very good, with damage beginning to drop off at 80 studs, an average for its class—however, it stops at 160 studs, which is a good minimum range value for an assault rifle. Rate of fire (RoF) is on the higher end for its class, at 850 RPM—identical to the TAR-21 and only slightly slower than that of the FAMAS G2 or AS VAL. Muzzle velocity is average for its class, at 2500 studs per second. With average damage, muzzle velocity and higher-than-average RoF, this results in the HK416's time to kill (TTK) being fairly good quick close and consistent at medium range. Recoil is overall mixed. Recoil per shot is mild and vertical recoil is fairly moderate. However, camera recoil is quite high, with a high degree of horizontal kick. Hipfire is average for its class, with average spread, although the higher RoF makes hipfire performance somewhat better than other assault rifles. Magazine capacity is average for its class, at 30+1 rounds, with 120 rounds in reserve - also average for its class. Reload times are on the slower end, requiring 2.7 seconds for a tactical reload and 3.1 seconds for an empty reload. Due to the higher RoF, the HK416's ammunition consumption rate is quite high. Fortunately, as an assault rifle, along with a common ammunition type (5.56x45mm NATO), the HK416 can replenish its ammunition stocks relatively easily. Usage & Tactics The HK416 is a competitive assault rifle within the close range to medium range bracket. Its high RoF coupled with its good damage and range makes it a fast-killing weapon, even out to medium range. For reference its TTK falls in between the M16A3 and the FAMAS G2, and is quite comparable to the TAR-21 and personal defense weapons such as the MP10, which have identical firerates and shots to kill (STK) profiles, albeit differing ranges and muzzle velocities. The HK416 does remain outclassed in CQC by the likes of faster-firing or higher damage weapons, such as the AS VAL, M231 and FAMAS G2—the HK416 trades better CQC performance for better overall range performance and versatility, being able to perform at mutliple range engagements fairly well, but remaining marginally outclassed in some aspects by other weapons. The main downsides of the HK416 are its recoil, high ammunition consumption rate and slow reload times. Its high camera recoil makes it hard to remain on target whilst firing in full-auto outside of close range, making tap-firing or burst-firing useful for longer-ranged engagements. Given the recoil's effect on accuracy, this can also affect the rate of ammunition consumption—the less accurate a weapon is, the likelihood of more bullets being expended at shooting at a target for a kill increases. Thankfully, the common ammunition type allows ammunition reserves to be easily replenished, thus a user will typically not run completely dry. The more important issue of the HK416 is that the high ammunition consumption rate leads to more time wasted for reloading. This is compounded by the HK416's slow reload times, as the longer duration required to complete a reload leaves the user to enemy attacks without being able to retaliate for much longer. This can be mitigated by finding cover before reloading to reduce the risk of being shot at, along with ammunition conservation by firing in long bursts where possible. Regarding attachments, the HK416 is a fairly versatile weapon, much like all other AR-15 style rifles. With optics, its iron sights are quite clear and useful for CQC and medium range, so an optic is not necessarily essential but they do provide a marginal benefit in terms of precision. Most of the higher-magnification optics remain less effective on the HK416 given the high camera recoil and the weapon being suited towards closer ranges, so low-magnification, single dot optics such as the Delta Sight or the Reflex Sight are good choices. In terms of barrel attachments, the Compensator is a good choice to mitigate the horizontal recoil of the weapon and make it easier to remain on target whilst firing in full-auto. Suppressors are also quite useable, if the user is comfortable with the recoil, as they will not affect the STK requirement to the body, making the HK416 a good candidate for a stealth-based loadout. However, suppressors will make headshots more crucial in reducing the TTK at longer ranges. As for underbarrel attachments, the Angled Grip is a very good choice, reducing the recoil and making the weapon more stable when firing in full-auto, subsequently improving the weapon's useability at medium ranges. Alternatively, if the user is strictly using the HK416 up close, a Vertical Grip greatly improves the hipfire performance of the weapon. Alternatively, the user could use the Stubby Grip to greatly reduce the camera recoil. With auxillary attachments, a laser sight is highly recommended. The benefit of tighter hipfire spread is always useful and when paired with a vertical grip and suppressor makes for a very good CQC-orientated loadout, taking advantage of the HK416's higher RoF. Conclusion The HK416 is a great candidate when it comes to flanking and preying on targets as its fast TTK will let the user kill their target before they have a chance to retaliate in most circumstances. But in a hotly contested area, its reload time will leave a user vulnerable. Its customizability also alows the user to use the HK416 in differing roles and varied situations whilst remaining a competitive weapon. Pros and Cons Pros: * Low vertical recoil. * Versatile - very customizable. * Suppressors do not affect body STK requirement. * Relatively clear iron sights. * High RoF. * Moderately accurate. Cons: * High ammunition consumption rate. * High camera recoil. * Moderate horizontal recoil. * Sluggish reloads. Trivia * The HK416 was released in Version 4.4.0, along with the Five Seven and the AA-12. * The model in game doesn't have a trigger. It is the case for many other models in Phantom Forces. * The HK416 was originally named the HK M4 by Heckler & Koch, however it was changed due to a trademark infringement suit made by Colt Defense.https://www.giantbomb.com/profile/darkblyth/blog/weapon-facts-hk416/5139/ * The model in-game is that of the HK416A5 with a 14.5 inch barrel. * The third-person model of the HK416 is an M4A1. * Before being introduced to live servers, the HK416 was made weaker multiple times in the test place, such as having its velocity reduced from 2800 studs/s to 2500 studs/s, and its minimum damage being reduced from 25 to 24. References 'Update History' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:AR-15 Family